leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ririko/Maryssa - the Mercenary
|alttype = |resource = Mana |author = Ririko |date = Unknown |rangetype = melee |health = 2 |attack = 9 |spells = 3 |difficulty = 10 |mana = 400 (+75) |hp = 480 (+102) |damage= 62 (+3.4) |range = 125 |armor = 49 (+2) |manaregen = 5.2 (+1) |magicresist = 41 (+1.5) |attackspeed = 0.642 (+3.33%) |healthregen = 9 (+0.7) |speed = 340 }} Maryssa Belphen, the Mercenary, is a custom champion made-from-scratch for League of Legends. Abilities Maryssa has chance of a critical strike. It will be doubled for 5 seconds if she slain a champion, and cooldown is refreshed if she slain another champion. Maryssa has chance of dodging attacks. It will be doubled for 5 seconds if she slain a champion, and cooldown is refreshed if she slain another champion. }} | }} |description = Maryssa will change her weapon to a ranged weapon that increases range up to 600. Each shot will cost 15 mana. Maryssa can toggle out by pressing E again or running out of mana. }} | }} |description = Maryssa will focus to the target and shoots it thrice, deals damage, and each bullet has 5% chance of critical strike. }} |description = Maryssa will focus to the target and shoots it thrice, deals damage, and each bullet has 5% chance of critical strike. }} | }} | }} |custominfo = |description = Maryssa will gain 30% bonus attack speed . After 2 hits, she will teleport to the last target hit's back, and after another 2 hits, she will teleport to the last target hit's back, deals magic damage that was equal to of current AP, and marks it to prevent further hits in succession for a duration. Lasts 10 seconds. |description2 = Champion kills or assists will extend the duration of this ultimate by 2 seconds. Note that if you activate this ultimate, and after the duration, this ability and Black Shot will be on cooldown. }} |custominfo = |leveling = |description = Maryssa will gain 30% bonus critical strike and after 2 hits, she will deal critical strike, and marks it to prevent further hits in succession for a duration. Additionally, each ranged shot of Maryssa costs no mana. Lasts 10 seconds. |description2 = Champion kills or assists will extend the duration of this ultimate by 2 seconds. Note that if you activate this ultimate, and after the duration, this ability and Silent Stab will be on cooldown. }} | }} Item Build soon Other Stuff Lore = Maryssa is one of the most feared mercenary from the other dimension before she got here by an unknown portal that leads to the mountain of Mount Targon. Noticed by the elders, Maryssa introduced herself to the elders, and explained why she was landed to Mount Targon. The elders accepted her as a resident here in Mount Targon. Maryssa listens to the Elders that the Solari may defending the village because of the Lunari. Maryssa was wondering what are the Lunari. And Leona walks in and explains it. Maryssa learned that the Lunari are the worshippers of the moon and led by Diana herself. Until the time that Maryssa knew that Diana slaughtered the elders, Maryssa forced herself to defend the village at all costs. A day later, a wave of Noxian soldiers attacked Maryssa's village, Leona and the Solari managed to defend the village from the soldiers. But the war isn't over yet, because of one Noxian soldier said that there may be an assassin slaughtering the people here, and it wasn't from them. Maryssa said to the elders to be ready for the assassinations because of an observation after the fight. One night later an unknown assassin tries to slaughter the people in Maryssa's village. And then one elder noticed her because of her footsteps that made him woke up. He ran away and said this to Maryssa. She rang the bell to warn from the assassin, and the assassin vanished. Citizens placed possible booby traps in case of assassin's path. Later on the assassin was caught at one of the booby traps and Maryssa blinks in and caught the assassin. Maryssa stabbed her to the hand and the assassin managed to escape. After the time that an assassin escaped from Maryssa's sight, Diana appeared. Diana tries to slaughter the elders and then she was caught by Maryssa's sight. Diana tries to rush to Maryssa but Maryssa disappears. Diana wonders who was that girl and then Maryssa appears at Diana's back. Thus she backstabbed Diana until Diana managed to escape. The elders honored her for defending the village, and Maryssa was invited by the High Councilor because of her skill of assassination, gaining access to the greatest of them all to show her skills -- The League of Legends -- to target the two priorities -- the Lunari, and every assassin in the battlefield. |-| Notes = soon |-| Skins = soon |-| Trivia = *This custom champion was based off Ririko's Maryssa Belphen at the other wikia page. But this still counts as made-from-scratch because Ririko made Maryssa at that wikia. Updates 1.00: Here it goes 1.01: Blog categories changed. 1.02: Swapped skills, and recalculation. Lore added. 1.03: Recalculated R skill. Category:Custom champions